


Promessa

by RubyCarbuncle



Category: No. 6 (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Canon Universe, Character Death, Drama, Portuguese, Post-Canon, Short
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:22:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25436104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyCarbuncle/pseuds/RubyCarbuncle
Summary: "Ele voltara para cumprir sua promessa, voltara para cantar para a sua alma, para tornar sua morte indolor."





	Promessa

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic de 2018

Viver em um lugar como o Distrito Oeste — onde a comida era escassa para uns e podre para outros; onde a água era contaminada no sul e tingida com o sangue dos que morriam de sede no norte — sempre fora um risco de vida. Entretanto, para Inukashi, a morte era uma adversária distante, um obstáculo que estaria esperando-a no fim do caminho, uma sombra que ela veria ao longe quando estivesse com os cabelos brancos andando com a ajuda de seus cães queridos.

Inukashi enganou-se no entanto, caiu doente ainda jovem, vítima de um mal desconhecido, intratável, incurável.

Travar uma luta contra o seu corpo foi em vão.

Recusar-se à agonizar perante a doença não a fez parar de infeccionar seus órgãos.

 _Era o fim._ A morte, sua maior adversária chegara mais cedo e esperava com fervor sua alma ser atraída para a lâmina brilhante da foice.

Mas o cinza de um olhar conhecido trouxe-lhe a paz e a doçura um tanto arrogante de uma voz familiar a fez sorrir em seu leito improvisado de pelos caninos.

Ele voltara para cumprir sua promessa, voltara para cantar para a sua alma, para tornar sua morte indolor.

_A lâmina brilhante da morte era a melodia mágica de Nezumi._


End file.
